


The Infinite Stars

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [125]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Insomnia, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Robbie counting stars trying to get sleepy when he sees a shooting star, his wish comes true.





	The Infinite Stars

**Author's Note:**

> In response to today's heart breaking news, I opened the floor to Happy Robbie prompts. This is the first one. I hope you all are doing okay out there. Life is now <3

Robbie lay on the ground beside his hatch. Sleep had decided to not stop by tonight and he had no project to work on to exhaust him. Instead he had gone outside. The night was still, not a sound apart from the crickets in the field around him. 

Above, the night sky stretched on forever. Robbie could see a few constellations and even a planet. He reached up a hand and pointed at Polaris. “You’re number one. We’ll start with you.” He pointed to the next star. “Two.” Another one. “Three... four... five...”

He went on like this, counting the infinite stars. Counting sheep was for first time insomniacs. Stars were hard mode. Hopefully he would get sleepy with the repetitive action. Otherwise he had no chance of rest tonight.

“37...38...39...” The quiet around him, punctuated only by his own voice, started to feel lonely. Robbie, of course,  _loved_  the sound of his voice. But spending the whole day by himself with only himself for conversation could get dull sometimes. 

“60... 61... 62...” How did those brats manage to sleep so easily? Had Robbie _ever_ been able to sleep without a fight? He couldn’t remember.

“95... 96... 97— Hey, you  _moved_! That’s not fair!” The shooting star did not answer; it had already flown out of sight. Robbie huffed and shut his eyes, giving up. Maybe if those brats were here, the grass under him wouldn’t seem so cold. Maybe the night wouldn’t seem as empty...

“Robbie?”

Robbie sat up, startled, then hissed and blocked his eyes when a flashlight’s beam found them. “Sorry!” said the voice, lowering the light. It was Stephanie. Behind her were Ziggy, Pixel, Stingy, Trixie, and, bringing up the rear yet towering over the children, Sportacus. 

He stared at them all, wide eyed, thinking of the shooting star and his silent wish. “Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?!” Robbie finally barked. “What are you doing out here?!”

“We’re camping!” Ziggy chirped.

“We heard you talking and came over to make sure you were okay,” Stephanie added.

“I was  _counting_. What are you doing awake?”

Pixel shrugged. “It can be hard to sleep outside.”

Stingy nodded sagely. “It’s hard without your freshly warmed sheets and king sized bed and memory form mattress and four pillows and—”

“We were gonna tell scary stories!” Trixie cut in. “Wanna join us?”

Robbie bit back his reflexive ‘never’. Five pairs of eyes, and a bluer pair that was just as invested, looked at him imploringly. Robbie glanced up at the stars. “This is your fault,” he muttered.

“Robbie?”

“Okay, I’ll come to your stupid camp out.”

The kids cheered and they led him to their tent. They told ghost stories, comforted Ziggy, had one last round of s’mores, then giggled as Robbie fell asleep on Sportacus’ shoulder.    


End file.
